


the mina to her sun

by Anonymous



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Character Study, Emotional Manipulation, F/F, Humans are complicated, Immortality, Introspection, Mental Instability, Moral Ambiguity, Obsessive Behavior, One-Sided Attraction, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-02 16:30:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18814702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Mina was alone.





	the mina to her sun

Mina was willing to walk to the end of the universe barefoot if it meant always being by Solaria’s side.

Before Mina met Solaria, her world was as drab as the color of the rags she pedaled. There was no point in life—nothing Mina could confidently said that she lived for and nobody Mina could admit she would die for.

Not even her own parents.

She doesn’t blame them. Of course, she couldn’t. It’s not their fault they were born poor.

It didn’t help, though. Their relationship was…

Well, nonexistent. Despite the word “love” being included in their last name, her parents sure didn’t show any of it. Everyday of their life, all Mina could remember was the daily struggle to earn enough to keep at least three shucks of corn on the table for dinner…

Friends?

Ha! What a cruel joke. Mina wished. Well, she used to wish.

Not anymore.

Mina was tired. She was tired of living. Was…

Was there even a point in living anymore? It’s not like anybody would miss her if she was gone. It’s not as if the world would change if she died. The world would keep living, her parents would probably cheer at the fact there would be one less mouth needed to feed at the dinner table (especially that of a pathetic _rag peddler_ daughter), perhaps even the universe would fare better with the end of her existence.

It was just… it was just all meaningless!

There was nothing to live for!

Nothing… nobody… nobody until…

“Mina, are you alright?”

Solaria put her hand on Mina’s shoulder, startling her out of her reminiscing. Her queen looked concerned for her, an evident frown on her face.

“Yes, my queen! I’m doing all fine and dandy!” Mina chirped enthusiastically. “There’s no need to worry about me!”

Solaria smiled, a sweet smile that Mina learned to cherish. There were many different smiles to Solaria that Mina kept inside her memories.

The smile that showed itself the most would probably be the fierce expression she always put on when boasting over the bodies of her slain enemies.

But this one was special. The soft side of her queen that not many got to see, and Mina felt honored to become exposed to it.

“Oh, good,” Solaria said, voice full of relief. “We need you in tip-top shape before we apply the ancient spells on you.”

“Of course, my queen. I’m ready to go anytime!” Mina said.

Solaria stayed quiet for a few moments. Solemnly, she said in a low voice, “You’ve always followed me since the day we met, Mina.”

“I’d hate to lose you.” Solaria’s brows furrowed. The moment Mina processed the words uttered by her queen to her, she felt warmth flow into her cheeks and her heart began to pound faster.

She…

She never thought there’d be a day she would hear someone speak those words to her.

“My queen…” Mina trailed off. “I’ll be _fine_. It’s because I’m so loyal to you that I’ll always be with you, even in death. I swore my life’s allegiance on you.”

Mina bowed.

Solaria patted Mina on the head. “Promise me you won’t die.”

“For you, my queen? I won’t.”

* * *

Life was a bittersweet ordeal.

They fought through wars together, slain countless enemies, and Mina always knew there was always a certain danger lurking around the corner for all of them.

But for her to fall victim to an _ambush?_

The monsters couldn’t even face her head on in order to kill her! How… how incredibly disrespectful! How sneaky, how cruel!

Solaria’s body laid lifeless before all of them and Mina couldn’t deal with the overwhelming guilt and feeling of loss that overtook her at the sight of it. Her queen… her queen’s warm hands and that brilliantly bright smile…

The sun would never shine again.

Mina felt sick. Her queen… she was supposed to follow her queen until the end. She swore to her queen that she would never die if it meant being by her side, but now that her queen died… what was she supposed to do?

Who was she supposed to follow now?

And the purpose of her life was thrown into the air once more. Mina wanted to vomit all her insides out; she began to panic internally as they closed the coffin to her beloved queen’s face and the overwhelming urge to pop the lid open was beginning to override any logic—

“Mina,” Eclipsa called out. Mina stilled.

“Sorry, it’s just… you, erm, don’t seem quite okay,” Eclipsa awkwardly said, rubbing the back of her neck. “Are you alright?”

“Your mama’s dead, my—” _My queen._ Eclipsa wasn’t her queen, however. “Queen Eclipsa.”

Eclipsa shrugged, a conflicted look on her face. “Yes. I suppose she is. Do you… know who did it?”

“If I did, my hands would already be stained with their blood,” Mina spat out bitterly. Eclipsa tried her best not to look slightly disgusted at the statement, instead offering Mina a wary smile.

“Of course,” Eclipsa said, taking a step back from Mina.

“Does it hurt, Queen Eclipsa?” Mina asked solemnly.

“I beg your pardon?”

“Cause of the… y’know…” Mina gestured vaguely to the coffin.

“Oh,” Eclipsa said, brushing a hand along Solaria’s coffin lid. “Yes,” Eclipsa answered but even Mina could hear the uncertainty of her voice.

“I suppose it does,” Eclipsa muttered, but her expression told Mina otherwise.

_Liar._

It infuriated Mina.

This whole situation infuriated Mina.

Alphonse was never good enough for Solaria. Solaria was never interested in men in the first place, as Mina had found out over the years, so it made sense they never stayed together. Good. He wasn’t good enough for Solaria anyways.

It turned out their daughter was a product of that as well. Eclipsa _never_ showed her mother the proper respect she deserved. Even now, as they’re both standing before her coffin, Eclipsa couldn’t _comprehend_  just how great of a woman Solaria was.

Despicable.

Absolutely despicable.

Of course, nobody else understood. Nobody was ever in Mina Loveberry’s shoes—nobody ever understood how _alone_ Mina was before she met Solaria. Nobody ever understood how Mina felt. The lengths she was willing to go… the undying adoration for the only person who ever looked her way…

“I’m going to, erm, go now. I can’t grieve for long, queenly duties and whatnot,” Eclipsa lightly excused herself. If Mina was a lesser person, she’d call Eclipsa out right then and there, but she wouldn’t do that in front of her queen’s dead body.

Once Eclipsa had left, it was just Mina. Alone. With the coffin of her dead queen.

“Solaria…” Mina whispered. “Don’t… _don’t leave me, please…_ ”

She already did.

Hadn’t she?

“I don’t want to be alone again…” Mina said. “We were supposed to fight more monsters… you know… together! Even if it wasn’t just the two of us like it used to be… that didn’t matter to me… I’d give up anything to be by your side once more.”

But of course, nobody heard her prayers.

Solaria was dead.

And Mina was alone.

Business as usual.

* * *

The years passed by.

There was no end in sight.

Mina became increasingly more and more lonely. She craved that happiness of the good old days.

But there was nobody left. Nobody but her that had survived throughout the years.

She was a slave, but a willing slave at that. It didn’t matter. Nothing would bring back Queen Solaria anyways.

 _Her_ queen.

She was sick and tired of everyone constantly wanting to “settle down”. Queen Solaria never settled for “settling down”! Why are all these new queens… so…

Pathetic?

It wasn’t fair. Mina never found any value in settling down. She was _never_ happy when the others got to settle down.

Without war, she was useless.

She had no purpose in life. She had no meaning—the meaning that Solaria gave to her name and body. Settling down?

What good was there in settling down?

Nothing ever got done when people settled down!

Did the monsters leave them alone when they settled down? No!

They never did.

Nobody cared, though. The only one who ever cared about her was Solaria. The only one who ever cared about _her_ was dead.

Gone.

Perhaps her chance at happiness was gone as well.

* * *

It was lonely.

* * *

 

Really, Mina felt more offended by Queen Moon’s words more than anything.

How dare Queen Moon try to assume anything about _her_? As if _she_ knew the full story?

Mina didn’t have to be anything she was trained to be?

Ha!

Without the Solarian project, she was _nothing_. Nobody understood. Nobody, nobody, nobody… nobody except her queen. Her beloved queen who she missed so dearly.

She was tired of everyone trying to shove themselves into _her_ business.

They had no right… they had no right, they had no right, they had no right!

They never cared before…

But all of a sudden, when it benefited them to care, of course that's when they start caring!

Fakes, fakes, fakes…

All of them.

Fake queens.

Fake mud sister.

Fake… fake everyone!

There was a raging hatred that burned in Mina.

* * *

 

Mina would have walked to the end of the universe if it meant being by Solaria’s side.

And it was because of that fact that Mina was alone.

**Author's Note:**

> just some food for thought. 
> 
> keep in mind that nothing portrayed in this fic is meant to be healthy in any way.
> 
> SOLARIA WAS A MANIPULATIVE BITCH NOBODY CAN CONVINCE ME OTHERWISE


End file.
